Five Nights With Aphmau 3: The Frightning Bunny
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Warning: This story has no flashing light and no jump-scares. Everyone is just going to... Fazbear Fright. Never mind. There are jump-scares.
1. The Colors Of The Wind

**I know, it hasn't been that long, but I didn't have anything else to write that much.**

 **As much as you hate me for this, I'm doing it. It's gonna be good! Let's eat and hop to it!**

* * *

 **So, we left off with Aphmau bringing everyone to her house.**

 **That's all I'm telling you. Enjoy Five nights With Aphmau 3: Five Fun With Aphmau.  
**

* * *

Aphmau, Clair, David/Bonnie, Chika, Freddy, Foxy, Puppet, Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy, Toy Chika, and Toy Bonnie were going to Aphmau and Clair's house. They were all crowded in each car. Chika, Freddy, Foxy David/Bonnie, Aphmau and Balloon Boy were in Aphmau's car and everyone else in Clair's car.

"Okay," Aphmau said to everyone in her car, "we are gonna have a few rules and a talk when we get to the I clear?"

Aphmau looked back at everyone is the car and saw them just looking around, but not Bonnie. Aphmau knew everyone was gonna be a hand full. Aphmau had to look on the bright side. She kept telling herself in her mind _At least the house is big and it will fit all these people._ Over and over again this thought swirled threw her mind. She breathed heavy and kept calm. When they got to the house, Aphmau opened the doors of the car for them. When they got out, they all saw Aphmau and Clair's giant house. Everyone was freaked out, but Bonnie knew their house was big. Their dad was rich and he use to live with them.

"Okay," Clair said suddenly covering David's eyes, "you ready to see the house?"

"I've lived here with you, Clair," David said laughing.

"I know," Clair said, "Come on, let's go in."

All of them went into Aphmau and Clair's giant house. When Aphmau and Clair walked in, they saw their dad on the phone talking with Freddy-Jo, one of his friends from work.

"Look, Freddy-Bro," Aphmau and Clair's dad said, "I'll do that later. Tonight is the night I'll spend time with my daughters. Bye-Bye, now."

Aphmau and Clair's dad turned to them and said, "Hows my little princess?"

"Good," Aphmau said.

"We also have a present for you," Clair said as she tugged on David's arm telling him to come out and let their dad see him.

David obeyed and walked into the room smiling. Aphmau and Clair's dad dropped his phone. He couldn't believe that the man he knew that died at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was standing right before him. He quickly ran to him and hugged him. David of course hugged him back.

"I thought you were dead," Aphmau and Clair's dad said.

"Trust me," David said back, "I thought so too. But I guess that I'm not. It's great to see you again, Robert."

"You too, Davie-Jo," Aphmau and Clair's dad said, "but why were you gone so long?"

"Believe me," David said as they let go of each other, "I don't really know."

"Um, Daddy?" Aphmau said, "we have some friends that need a place to stay for a while. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah," Robert said, "I don't mind. Well, let's meet them."

"Okay," Aphmau said breathing, "Come here, everyone."

Soon everyone from the Pizzaria came into thee room and went in a line.

"This is Freddy," Aphmau said starting at the front of the line and moving down as she continued talking, "This is Chika. This is Foxy. This is Toy Freddy. This is Toy Bonnie."

"Bon Bon," Toy Bonnie said, "just call me Bon Bon for short."

"Okay..., Bon Bon," Aphmau said, "This is Toy Chika and this is Mangle. Their the souls of the robot things from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"I believe you," Robert said walking down the line, "I mean, you've never lied to me before. Why can't I believe you now?"

"Good point," Aphmau said, "So, I know we have the rooms. Will they be able to do whatever here? They don't really remember who they are."

"Sure," Robert said, "they can stay as long as they like. Aphmau, can you show them to their rooms?"

"Sure, Daddy," Aphmau said, "Come on, guys."

Everyone followed Aphmau upstairs. She showed them everything they needed. The she showed them the bed rooms. They didn't have enough rooms, so two people had to be in each room. Chika with Foxy, David with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy with Freddy, Mangle with Toy Chika, and Puppet with Balloon Boy. Everyone was okay with their roommates. Everyone was very grateful of Aphmau, Clair and Robert. Aphmau then told them to come down stairs to talk. Everyone did and sat on their couch's. Even Clair and Robert joined them.

"Okay," Robert said, "I'm Robert, but you can call me Rob."

"Okay, Rob," Chika said getting in his face, "I have question for you. Do you guys have any cake?"

"Yeah," Robert said, "Clair, can you show him the cake?"

"Sure, Daddy," Clair said tugging on Chika's shirt, "Come on, Chika."

Chika followed Clair happily with his arms swinging up and down like Anime person.

"Here's some cake," Clair said, "you can eat the hole thing if you want. We don't care."

"Yay," Chika said as he was about to take a bite.

"Wait," Foxy said taking that bite, "it's not bad. You can eat it now."

"Thank you, Foxy-senapi," Chika said putting the cake down for a second to hug Foxy and picked up the cake again and ate it.

"Foxy-senapi?" Clair said.

"Yeah," Foxy said, "I just take care of him. He looks up to me too. So he calls me his senapi. I've heard people do that before. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Okay?" Clair said, "So, why do you let him call you that?"

"Ugh," Foxy said, "Bonnie already asked me this a year ago. I'm not saying it again."

"Wow," Clair said, "your rude."

"He's always like this," Chika said, "but when it comes to helping people, he's up for it. But he's more scared of me getting hurt. Isn't that right, Foxy-senapi?"

"Yeah," Foxy-senapi said, "That's all I needed. I'll be with you dad if you need me."

Foxy went back to the living room where David was telling Robert everything about him and the others. He didn't sit down, just stood leaning on a doorway. Chika joined the party as well. He sat down on the ground in front of Foxy.

"And that's how we're here," David said finishing his story, "any questions?"

"Wow," Robert didn't even know what to say, "I just... why would someone do this to you?"

"No one knows," David said, "everyone just followed her but me. But then again, they had Endo tell them everything. Freddy told me everything in a... confusing way."

"*Sigh*" Chika said finishing his cake, "Can I have more?"

"Of course," Clair said, "Do you want me to get you more?"

"Sure," Clair said taking Chika's plate.

"Robbi-san," Chika said, "why is your outfit black and blue?"

"This is my uniform," Robert said.

Everyone but David tilted their heads in confusmeant.

"This is what I wear for work," Robert said.

"Ohh," everyone but David said now knowing what he meant.

"What's your job?" Chika said.

"I'm a movie maker," Robert said, "I've also let Clair and Aphmau be in one of my movies as the stars... helpers, but their still my stars."

"SO THEY CAN BURN YOU AND MAKE YOU DIE?!" Chika said standing up not understanding what Robert meant.

"No," Robert said holding in his laughter, "I meant their just my favorite people in the movie."

"He's just playing favorites," Aphmau said, "Don't mind him. He's chatty."

"I'm not," Robert said, "I just love you guys."

"Again," Aphmau said, "favorites."

"Whatever," Robert said, "Oh, Aphmau, did you remember that we're going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Oh, man," Aphmau said, "I forgot. What now? We have people living with us that have no idea what the world is like and the whole family is going somewhere. What do I do now?"

Aphmau fell on the couch and landed on the pile of boy's legs. She didn't even care. She whined and rolled into the floor. All of the boys didn't know what the problem was. They just held in their laughter as Robert let out _his_ laughter.

"Aphmau," Robert said, "why don't they come with us? We have a jet in out backyard. No one needs to see us. It'll be fine."

"Aphmau-senapi," Chika said poking her, "we know what the world is like. We didn't just have kids where we worked, we listened to the grown ups and the teenagers when they talked about their week. So you don't have to worry about anything. It's all good."

"Yeah," Foxy said poking her once.

"Really?" Aphmau said, "You guys are normal?"

"Gees," Freddy said, "thanks a lot."

"We can be very normal," Toy Chika said, "probably more normal then you."

"They got that right, Aphmau," Robert said.

"Well," Aphmau said, "I guess you guys are coming with us, but first you guys are gonna need something to wear here."

"Why can't we just wear this?" Chika said.

"Well," Aphmau said, "if you don't mind sweating threw your pants, you can go like that, but I won't let you."

"Yeah," David said, "I'll just let you guys barrow some of my clothes, that is if Clair and Aphmau kept them."

"We did," Clair said, "We had to pack all of them in three boxes. I guess it is our fault for buying you all those clothes. You sure they can barrow them?"

"Yep," David said standing up and grabbing Chika's hand, "All the boys, follow me."

All the boy (not Foxy) ran up stairs. Foxy just walked slowly with his hand on his head. He never knew boys got happy about clothes. The boys that do are most of the time ga- Never mind. I'll let you guys find out on your own. Anyway, David and the boys were now in David's huge room. David then looked in his old closet, grabbed one of the boxes that were in there and unpacked it.

"Freddy," David said handing some clothes to Freddy, "put these on. Do you remember where that bathroom was?"

"Yeah," Freddy said walking out the door, I'll be right back."

David then did the same thing to all the other boys. When they came back, he didn't believe what he saw. The colors of the clothes matched who everyone was. David gave Freddy black shorts with a plain, gray shirt, but Freddy was wearing a plain, brown shirt with blue shorts. He also gave Chika a white shorts with brown shirt that said "snacks" and had a picture of fries, but Chika was wearing hot, pink shorts with a yellow shirt that said "CAKE" and had a picture of a cupcake on it. The same was with the other boys. He then put on one of his old shirts and it went from black to purple. He then knew what was going on. He ran down stairs to tell Robert.

"Rob," David said, "is it normal for clothes to change color and matched who you are?"

"Nope," Robert said, "come on, give me a hard question."

"Oh, no," David said, "That's what's happening to me and the boys right now."

Robert and David then heard Clair and Aphmau scream.

"GUYS," Aphmau and Clair yelled, "TOY CHIKA AND MANGLE'S CLOTHES MATCH TO WHO THEY ARE! IS THAT NORMAL!"

David face palmed while Robert just let out a huge laugh. David then ran upstairs to Aphmau's room. When was upstairs near his room, he ran into Toy Bonnie or "Bon Bon" and they both fell back on the floor. David stood up and walked the rest of the way to Aphmau's room leaving Bon Bon on the ground. Bon Bon then stood up and while David was still close by, he kicked David's leg making David fall once more. David stood back up again and started walking. Bon Bon of course followed him to annoy David. David tried to act normal, but he kept on looking back giving Bon Bon a hint that he was getting annoyed. Bon Bon just smiled ever time he looked back knowing that his plan was working.

"Ugh," David said turning around to Bon Bon, "Toy Bonnie, not to be rude, but you kinda annoying me a little."

"Am I?" Bon Bon said still smiling, "Well, I had to idea. I'm just walking. I think your just easily getting annoyed. I would never want to annoy you."

David glared and growled at the blue bunny man. He then started walking with Bon Bon still following behind quietly giggling. When David got into Aphmau's room, he face palmed again knowing that Aphmau would never let Mangle and Toy Chika wear their favorite colors.

"David," Clair said, "what's going on with our clothe-? Wait, when did we ever guy you a purple shirt?"

"Never," David said, "and this same thing that's happening to you guys is happening to the boys as well."

Bon Bon walked in just to annoy David again. He looked around the room and then noticed the girls. His eyes became wide. He's never seen more beauty in his life. Chika was wearing a white tank top with a yellow vest and pink short shorts and orange shoes. Mangle was wearing a pink V-neck with white short shorts and a little bow in her hair. Bon Bon shook his head and remembered why he was here.

"What's the problem?" Bon Bon asked Clair.

"Well," Clair said, "we gave them something else and their clothes changed colors."

"YAY!" said a voice behind David, "YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE! I LOVE IT!"

"Chika?" Aphmau said as Chika walked in looking kinda like Toy Chika, "What happened to you."

"Nothing," Chika said, "I'm just happy."

"I think I gave you to much cake," Clair said chuckling.

"Actually," Foxy said walking in and leaning on the wall, "he's always like this. You also can't give him to much cake."

"Yep," Chika said, "I just love everything sweet and all of you lady's."

"Wait, "Aphmau said, "don't Honey-senapi from Ouran High School Host Club say something like that once?"

"What's that?" Chika said.

"It's a Anime I watch," Aphmau said, "Did you guys like Anime before you guys... um, you know."

"Yeah," Foxy said, "we watched all of them. We watched Pokemon, Yu-gi-o, you know, the ones that people don't really like these days, but those people are just haters."

"Cause the players gotta play, play play play play," Aphmau sang to herself, "and the haters gotta hate hate, hate hate hate. I'm just gonna shake shake shake, shake shake. Shake it off. Shake it off."

"I love that song," Chika said.

"You guys know that song?" Aphmau said.

"Yeah," Foxy said, "These days the kids like songs like that. So sometimes we ether play that song, or sing it. We even made a dance to it."

"Can I see?" Clair said.

"Only if you say the Fazbear code of cupcakes," Chika said.

"Okay," Clair said clearing her throat, "LET'S EAT! LET'S ROCK! AND LET'S CELEBRATE! Did I do it?"

The boys stood there with their mouths open.

"We only do it at night," Foxy said.

"It is night," Aphmau said.

"We only do it with people 15 and lower," Foxy said again.

"We're only 1 year," Mangle and Toy Chika said.

"We can only do it with pizza in the room," Foxy said.

"Anyone want pizza?" Robert said walking in with pizza in his hands.

"Oh, come on," Foxy said, "How about this, I'm not doing it."

"Loser," Clair said.

"Guys," Aphmau said, "we should maybe get to bed."

"Goodnight, boys," all the girls said.

"Goodnight, lady's," all the boys said (even the ones on David's room).

All the boys and girls got ready for bed. The girls barrow Aphmau's clothes for sleeping and the boys barrow David's clothes for sleeping. When everyone was ready for bed, they all went to their rooms. David and Bon Bon had to share a room and they didn't like that at all. While David was on _his_ bed, Bon Bon was on his. They just sat there looking at each other. They didn't say a word till Aphmau came in and turned off their light and shouted "GO TO BED, KIDS". Bon Bon turned on a reading light next to his bed so he could see David. He sighed and then walked over to David. When he was at David's bed, David turned on his light.

"What?" David said.

"Okay," Bon Bon said, "I just want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel forgotten. I just was jealous of you. I mean, when you were Bonnie, all the kids loved you for who you were. I actually had to become this modern, crazy bunny. So, I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I also understand if you won't speak to me for a while."

"Bon Bon," David said as his glaring face turned into a bright smile, "thank you. And I forgive you. Can we just forget about the past and start over?"

"Sure," Bon Bon said reaching out his hand, "Well, I'm Toy Bonnie, but please, call me Bon Bon."

"Nice to meet you, Bon Bon," David said shaking Bon Bon's hand and standing up, "I'm... ether Bonnie or David."

The two boys laughed. They both yawned after the laughter stopped. The two went back in their beds, turned off their lights and slept till morning.

 **The next morning.  
**

Everyone was up and ready to leave to the beach.

"Come on, guys," Bon Bon said going inside Aphmau's private jet, "let's hop to it."

Everyone got in the jet and went to the beach.

What will happen to are brave hero's? looks like we'll have to find out as the journey continues.

*sings Pokemon ending theme*

* * *

 **The last part was meant to be something from Pokemon.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. It took me 1 week to finish this chapter. Mostly because I was really busy.**

 **Bye. Look for the next chapter.**


	2. To The Beach

**So, there on a jet to go to the beach? How far do they live from the beach? Sorry it's been a month since I updated.  
**

* * *

Everyone was ready to go to the beach. Everyone didn't remember everything about the back, they just knew it was hot and wet. Everyone had a smile on their face, all accept for Foxy because he's just like that, and Bon Bon because he felt like he was gonna barf.

"Barf goes in the bag," David said sitting next to Bon Bon holding up a bag, "not on me."

Bon Bon couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed the bag and let out... whatever he ate the last year. It was lovely. The barf looked like homemade apples sauce with orange chunks of crud in it. The sound he made sounded like a baby whimpering. David just laughed at his friend and held up a garbage can.

"Okay, guys," Aphmau said, "we're here. Let's get out."

Everyone ran out of the jet. When they were outside, they let their mouths fall open, but not Foxy. They saw... a house. It was smaller then the Aphmau and Clair's house. I was on a hill and it had a balcony so you could look out into the ocean. Everyone loved this house. They've been in only giant places ever since they were anamatranex, but this house small and cute.

"Welcome to... the other house," Aphmau said.

"I thought it was called a beach house," Clair said chuckling.

"Come on, sonny's," Robert said, "before we kick you out."

Everyone walked into the house. It was so beautiful. There was a small living room, a dining room, a comfy kitchen, and 5 bed rooms.

"Thank you, Aphmau-senapi," Chika said jumping on Aphmau's back.

"Uh, no problem," Aphmau said chuckling, "wait, 'senpai'?"

"He calls everyone that," Foxy said, "He's a Ataku.

"Ataku!" Aphmau yelled.

"Ataku!?" Clair yelled.

"I've never seen one before!" Robert yelled.

"You've seen me," David said.

"And yes," Foxy said, "like I've said before, you do count."

"Anyway, guys," Aphmau said, "there's four bedrooms. I trust you guys can work out whose in whose room."

"Got it," Chika said running up stair with Foxy following behind.

"I've only seen him run once," David said.

"I've never seen him run," Bon Bon said, "Kinda weird. Why does he always follow him?"

"I don't know," David said, "Maybe he's-... never mind. There's young ears in the room."

"I'm 14," Bon Bon said, "You can tell me, right?"

"Have you watched Silver Spoon?" David said.

"Yeah," Bon Bon said.

"What about Ouran?," David said.

"Twice," Bon Bon said.

"Red Data Girl?" David said.

"In English and Japanese," Bon Bon said.

"I'm still not going to say it," David said leaving Bon Bon hanging.

"Bonnie," Bon Bon said, "don't be a piece of Freddy-Jo."

"'Freddy-Jo'?" David said, "What does that even mean?"

"Anything," Bon Bon said, "Some kid walked into the pizzaria one day and said 'Oh, my Freddy-Jo'. She had dark blond hair, was wearing a Bonnie shirt, shorts and ten-a-shoes with sushi socks. She was adorable."

"Did she have hipster glasses?" David said.

"Yep," Bon Bon said, "She also had a beanie on. Again, adorable."

"Aphmau-sama," said Toy Chika walking up to Aphmau, "thank you for taking us on this delightful trip. Can we leave the boys?"

"No," Aphmau said chuckling, "I wish. Wait, 'Aphmau-sama'? I'm Aphmau-senpai _and_ Aphmau-sama? What the Freddy-Jo."

"Guys," Clair said, "can we just enjoy our week here without anything bad happening?"

"Nope," Freddy and Toy Freddy said at the same time, "Your in a room full of trouble makers. Counting us, your in a building full of trouble makers."

"Alright, guys," Aphmau said, "boys get the first bed rooms and the girls and daddy get the last two. Now, you guys go sort out whose is which room."

The boys sighed and headed upstairs to the rooms. Freddy, Bonnie, Bon bon and toy Freddy were in the first room, Balloon boy, Puppet, Foxy and Chika were in the next room, Aphmau, Clair, Toy Chika and Mangle were in the next and Robert got his own room. When they were done signing rooms, they all went down stairs to talk.

*Yawn*," everyone but David, Clair, Aphmau and Robert were kinda tired.

"Guys," Aphmau said, "did you even go to sleep last night?"

"What's sleep," Foxy said as Chika was sleeping on him, "Oh, no. Guys, Chika-chan is dead. He's a dead man."

Foxy was breathing heavy. No one needed sleep and they didn't remember sleeping. So when Chika fell asleep, it seemed like he was dead to Foxy. Foxy soon grew tears in his eyes.

"No," Foxy said, "it hasn't even been ten years yet."

"Foxy," Aphma said tapping on Chika, "he's not dead. You know that thing 'sleep'? He's doing that. He is breathing and he will wake up soon."

"Okay," Foxy said sighing and wiping away tears, "I believe, but if your wrong and if he's, I will hunt you down, cut out your heart and Feed it to the children at the pizza place. Good?"

"Yeah," Aphmau said, "that's cute. You wouldn't be able to do that because I would do that first."

"Underneath the stars and moon and sun, we look to the future as one," Chika sang in his sleep, "Kiss kiss fall in love."

"He's a ataku," Foxy said, "and that's the last time I'm ever saying that to you guys."

"Foxy-senpai," Chika said still in his sleep, "my cavity is gone. The swellings even gone down. So, do you think I could have a piece of cake? Just one? Foxy-senpai, how'd you turn into Takashi from Ouran. Just because we showed the kids that Anime doesn't mean I want you to change. Your my best friend. I don't bite. It's me."

Chika woke up suddenly and said, "Kawaiidesu, Aphmau-senpai."

"Aw," Aphmau said, "you think I'm pretty. Well, I think your Kawaii."

"YOU THINK I'M KAWAII!?" Chika said standing up and getting in Aphmau's face, "Your to kawaii too."

Suddenly Foxy plopped onto Bon Bon's lap. Foxy fell asleep. He slept peacefully for a "pirate". He made a quiet snoring noise and he kinda looked like a little kid.

"Aw," Aphmau said, "he's so sleepy. He's not going to be able to act tough anymore after this."

"All I see is a big blob," Puppet said getting closer, "Oh, never mind. I see how that's him, but if I go farther, I can't see anymore and I just see blobs. Is that normal for people, Aphmau.?"

"Only if they need glasses," Aphmau said taking her glasses off and putting them on Puppet, "Here, is that better?"

"What magic is this?" Puppet said as he could now see better, "I see much better now. How do you use these?"

"Their just plastic and glass," Aphmau said, "but for people with eyes like me, those two things make a pretty big thing. You wanna barrow that pair of glasses for a while till we go back and get you knew ones?"

"Sure," Puppet said taking the glasses off and on over and over again.

Suddenly, the glasses turned from pink to purple.

"Well, daddy" Aphmau said, "I guess you don't have to get me purple glasses anymore. Once I get those back, I'll have purple. I love purple."

"Oh, really," Clair said, "I bet none of us would have guess by your outfit, your stuff and your room. It's all purple."

"I love purple a little to much then?" Aphmau said.

"So when you take them off," Puppet said thinking out loud, "they fit perfectly on your head. But if you have a smaller head then Aphmau's, if falls off? That's so cool. I love these things."

"Hey," Aphmau said, "my head isn't big. you just need to push them up all the way onto your head."

"I feel like I've wore these things you call glasses before," Puppet said, "I think as a middle-schooler maybe?"

"You mean your remember stuff from your past now?" Aphmau said, "I knew you would remember by today. Clair, pay up."

Clair sighed and handed a 10 dollar bill to Aphmau. Aphmau giggled and put the dollar in her wallet.

"Guys," Aphmau said, "we should go to the beach. It's nice out. I heard it's going to rain tonight, so we should enjoy the weather while we can."

"What?" Foxy said waking up and sitting up, "I wasn't asleep."

"Yeah you were, Foxy," Mangle said, "you drooled on Bon Bon. That's proof, plus we were watching you."

"Yeah," Bon Bon said, "you looked kinda cute while you were sleeping though. Like a little bunny rabbit."

"I think you just saying that your cute but trying to cover it up by saying I'm cute," Foxy said to the perky bunny.

"Guilty," Bon Bon said holding up one finger like Anime person.

"Ugh, Bon Bon," Mangle said, "your such a Manatsu type of guy. You never take anything seriously."

"Thank you, grumpy-pants," Bon Bon said giggling.

"I'm not grumpy," Mangle said, "your just weird and annoying. I bet you just trying to annoy me."

"Guilty," Bon Bon said once again poking her nose, "I like to watch you when your mad."

"Ugh," Mangle said, "I feel like Mayura. Your always to happy with me being annoyed."

"So does that mean Foxy's Masumi?" Bon Bon said.

"Ugh," Mangle said, "you know what, I could go for a walk on the beach today. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and I can walk alone without a bunny following me."

"So are we going to the beach?" Aphmau said.

"Yeah," Bon Bon said, "let's go."

"I don't really care," foxy said.

"We wanna come too," Chika said raising up Foxy's hands like he was happy.

"I guess we're all going?" Aphmau said standing up.

"Yeah," Clair said, "let's go."

The whole group walked outside and there was the beach. The sand waswarm, but still chilly, the water was a beautiful teal and the sound of the waves made Foxy tired again.

"Watch out, Foxy," Aphmau said pushing Foxy into the cold, yet slightly warm water laughing.

Foxy raised his head out of the water and shook the water off his hair like a dog.

"Your turn, Aphmau-senpai," Chika said pushing Aphmau into the water as well laughing.

The two laughed, but foxy just stayed blank faced. He was laugh as hard as he could on the inside though. Mangle was going on a walk around the beach. Bon Bon followed her to mess with her. Every time she'd look back at Bon Bon, he would hide in the bushes and only a bunny was there. Mangle knew what Bon Bon was up to. She felt like she was his older sister. They acted that way. Mangle wished that the old security guard (feels moment) Jeb (I'm sorry if I made you sad) would have stayed alive and killed her so she wouldn't have to be followed by Bon Bon all day everyday. Meanwhile, Puppet was just messing with his glasses while sitting on a huge rock. He noticed a women sitting on another rock close to him.

"Aphmau," Puppet said, "whose that over there?"

"Traci Pitzer," Aphmau said, "She comes down here everyday to look at the water. She's so sweet. She's one of the only people who know about this beach."

Puppet started to walk to the women on the rock.

"Mind if I sit here, miss?" Puppet said to the women.

"No," the women said, "go ahead."

Puppet sat down with the women.

"You here with Aphmau?" the women said.

"Yeah," Puppet said.

The women looked deep into Puppet's eyes. Puppet noticed and his eyes widened.

"Sorry," the women said, "You just look like... my kid a long time ago."

"Really?" Puppet said.

"Yeah," the women said, "he had glasses and everything, but then he died at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now I'm just wondering where he is."

"I feel like I know who your talking about," Puppet said smiling, "What was his name?"

"Haru," the women said, "he really does looked like you. He had the same, small smile, the eyes, the glasses. I feel like your him, but your not. Well, if you ever want to talk again, here's my phone number."

The women handed Puppet a piece of paper and walked away from him. Puppet walked back to Aphmau and everyone else.

"Why'd you wanna talk to her?" Aphmau said.

"I just feel like I know her," Puppet said.

"That's a crazy thought," Aphmau said, "but it's also really cool."

Suddenly, thunder roared and rain started to pour. Everyone ran to the house and were soaking wet. Everyone was in the house.

"Aphmau," Puppet said walking up to Aphmau, "I'm worried. I can't stop thinking of Traci. She looks like someone I know. What should I do?"

"Talk to her," Aphmau said, "I'll take your down tomorrow."

"I'll go talk to now," Puppet said running away from Aphmau and leaving the house.

"Puppet," Aphmau said looking outside.

He was nowhere to be seen. He ran away and he started looking for the women until... *flashes of lightning and roars of thunder*. Puppet gasped and whimpered. He found a ally way and he ran to it to hide from the thunder and lightning. He whimpered. He then noticed the phone number in his pocket. He looked outside the ally way and saw a a smart phone laying on the ground with a sign that said "Take me. I'm free". Puppet quickly grabbed it and typed in the number. He then had to wait.

"Hello?" said a women's voice coming from the phone.

"Mo-I mean, Traci," Puppet said, "it's me, that boy from earlier. I need to tell you something in person. I'm in a ally near the beach. Please come."

"I'm coming," the women said hanging up.

Parker waited fer her to come. He whimpered and felt like crying. A few tears shed, but not enough that it was crying. He hid from the thunder and lightning. He felt like they were going to come for him and attack him. He whimpered the whole time.

"Hey," said a kind loving voice of a women, "it's okay. The thunder won't hurt you.

Puppet looked up a little. It was Traci Pitzer. She reached her hand out for him.

"What did you want to tell me," Traci said.

"You remember when Haru died, right?" Puppet said still whimpering, "when did he die?"

"1997," Traci said, "He looked the same age as you."

"Was he afraid of spiders, the dark, thunder, guns and clowns?" Puppet stopped to stand up.

"How do you know so much about him?" the women said.

"I've missed you so much, mom," Puppet said with a voice that sounded like crying, "I'm back. It's been 10 years, but I'm here now. It's me, mom, Haru."

Traci gasped. She couldn't believe that her baby was here.

"Haru?" Traci said reaching out her arms.

Puppet ran into her arms and cried.

"Haru," Traci said chuckling and petting his hair, "I've missed you so much. I'm so glad to have you back. But how are you still alive?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Puppet said smiling, "but you can ask Aphmau."

"I'm just so happy your back, Haru," Traci said.

"Mom, sorry," Puppet said letting go, "but I got to go. Aphmau is worried about me. It fun being with you though. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie," Traci said watching her child run away from her.

They parted ways and they were to see each other another time.

* * *

 **Aw, that's sweet. Sorry if I messed up a little on making it... make seance.  
**

 **Bye!**


	3. Haru Or Puppet?

**Sorry it's been so long.**

* * *

Aphmau was on the couch with the others around her worrying.

"Chika-chan and Foxy-senpai have waited enough," Chika said standing up, "They will go look for Puppet-kun, even if no one joins."

"I'm scared," Balloon Boy said crying, "I don't want Puppet to get lost. We've always been best friends. I don't kill and he kills anyway. He's never comin-."

"I'm back," Puppet said walking into the room with his clothes wet.

"Puppet-kun: Chika said running up hugging him, "Chika-chan is so glad your back. Why are you so warm and wet? WHAT TYPE OF SODA IS THIS!? IT HAS NO FLAVOR!"

"Chika," Aphmau said, "it's called water. It comes from the sky and makes everything wet. Not every liquid you see is soda."

"Well," Chika said, "I know another liquid. It's called pe-."

"Okay," Aphmau said, "I know what you mean by that. Anyway, Puppet, what were you thinking going out in the rain? You might have a cold."

"I don't," Puppet said, "I feel pretty warm actually."

"No," Aphmau said, "A cold is when you're nose gets all stuffy and then you're voice changes kinda. Sometime it's bad and sometimes you just can't breath threw you're nose. Why'd you go out in the rain, Puppet?"

"You shouldn't call me that anymore," Puppet said smiling, "That's not my name."

"Then what is it?" Aphmau asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I remember now," Puppet said, "I remember my family, where I lived and my name. My mom is Traci Pitzer, I live... here and my name is Haru Sagira. Aphmau, I want to go live back with my mom. Would that be fine?"

"Of course, Pupp- I mean 'Haru'," Aphmau said, "I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Aphmau," Puppet or Haru said hugging her, "but I want to spend some time with you all."

"Okay," Aphmau said dragging him to the couch with the others.

They turned on the TV and the news turned on.

TV: "A fire has dramatically started at 1950, MyStreet. Someone said that they were walking around the neighborhood and then suddenly the house caught fire. What will happen to the people in this house? The fire men are here. If your watching this, please pray for the woman who lives here, Traci Pitzer."

Haru's eyes widened. He started to breath heavy. He stood up and ran outside threw the thunder and the rain. He was still in summer clothes, but he just had to get to his mom. He ran threw traffic and crowds. He was tired, but he kept on going till he had nothing left. He ran threw random streets till the sunrise. He finally got to the house or... what was left of it. Ashes floated threw the sky. The fire men were blocking the way to the house. He found his way threw. He could still walk up the stairs, but the rooms had giant holes in the walls. He then felt some kind of glass on the floor. He looked down and saw a picture of two people. It was Traci next to a kid with beautiful, blond hair. Haru somehow felt like he knew the kid as much as he knew himself. He then fell on his knees. His eyes then became filled with water that tasted salt water. The water was warm and they leaked threw his eyes. He exhaled and breathed heavy. He felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Sadness. His heart sunk when he looked deeper into the photo. It was-.

"Haru," Aphmau said running up to the black haired boy, "are you okay? I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard this might be for you. You just met you're mom from 10 years ago and now she's... you know. I'm sorry. We have to go home."

Haru nodded and Aphmau helped him up. The two walked back to Aphmau's house with the morning sun burning their backs. When they got home, it went from 5:47AM to 10:37AM. They both walked into the house.

"Puppet-kun," Chika said running up to him and hugging him, "I'm so sorry about you're mom."

Haru pushed him away with no words. he sat on the couch thinking to himself.

"Let's leave him alone now, Chika-chan," Foxy said grabbing Chika by the shoulders.

Chika hanged his head. Foxy did the same. Everyone left the room to let Haru have some time with no one around him.

 **2 hours later.**

"Aphmau-senpai," Foxy said, "Puppet-kun might feel better now. Should Chika-chan and I go check on him?"

"Yeah," Aphmau said opening the door for them and watching them walk down stairs only to close the door behind them.

"Chika-sama feels so bad for Puppet-kun," Toy Chika said, "I can't believe he lost his mom."

"I wonder what he's doing now," Balloon Boy said.

"I bet he feels like the world hates him," Toy Freddy said.

"Guys," Chika said, "come down here."

"Puppet-kun is gone," Foxy said.

"'Gone'?" everyone said as they ran down stairs only to see Chika and Foxy with no Puppet, "This is bad."

"Where would he go?" Freddy said.

"He couldn't have gone far," BonBon said.

"I have a hunch," David said, "let's go."

The group started to run outside into the sunlight. They ran threw the neighborhoods until they found MyStreet. There, they found the burned house with Haru standing on the roof of it.

"PUPPET-KUN!" Chika said as he started running only to be stopped by Foxy.

"Shh," Foxy said, "We need to be quiet to see what he'll do."

"Foxy-kun is right," Toy Chika said, "Chika-sama and the others can't be hasty."

Aphmau started to walk up the hill where Haru's house was.

"Aphmau?" Bonbon said quietly following her.

Haru was at the top of the house with the picture in his hand. He looked threw the light, but then was clouded by the rain storm that just happened. He cleamed his glasses hoping to see better. He then saw something move in the dissents. It looked like someone's shadow. He still had tears in his eyes, but he was now angry.

"ENDO!" Haru yelled at the top of his lungs, "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ANSWER ME NOW! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?! WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE'S MY MOTHER!?"

"Quiet, child," said a voice that sounded like some evil woman, "I can hear you loud and clear, even if you stop yelling."

Haru then saw someone wearing a black skirt with black and white tights, a long cloak and a white tank-top with pale skin and black hair being held up with a piece of metal.

"Enod, where is she?!" Haru said, "WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!"

"Haru," Aphmau yelled as she run up to the stairs, "Stop. I'm sorry that I have to say this, but she's gone forever. People say that she's not truly gone, but that doesn't mean that she'll come back."

"Oh," Endo said, "You brought the twerp with you. How nice."

"Shut up," BonBon said running up to Aphmau, "No one calls her a twerp. If anyone is a twerp, it's you. Now, where is Haru's mom?"

"BonBon," Aphmau said, "were not listening?"

"I was," BonBon said, "I just know something about Endo that you don't. If she's been watching someone for a while, she'll find a way to kill them and take their souls and make them her slave or servant. She's done that to everyone here."

"The dwarf is right, twerp," Endo said to Aphmau, "but I'm going to let Puppet see his mother once more until she forgets him."

Suddenly, Traci appeared and fell on the ground. Haru kneel down to see his mother lightly breathing. She opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw the pale, worried face of Haru. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed the tears away.

"Haru," she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you after 10 years. I really am, but you have to let me go. Please."

"I can't," Haru said as his tears dripped onto Traci face, "I don't want you to leave me. I just got back to you. I'm not ready to let you go."

"I'm sorry," Traci said, "I love you, Haru. This will be the last time I say that to you for a long time. Bye, sweetie. I love you."

She then closed her eyes as if she was falling asleep. Haru tried to wake her up by shaking her, but she didn't. He put his finger under her nose to see if she was breathing, but nothing came out.

"She's dead now, Puppet," Endo said giggling, "How sad. But don't worry. If you want to see her again, all you gotta do is say the word."

"Give her back now," Haru said still crying.

"Okay," Endo then made Traci disappear.

She then made her reappear somewhere else, but she was wearing something different and she didn't look like herself. She had scratches all over her face and body. She had a ripped, black skirt, a ripped, black jacket with a gray shirt, ripped, gray and white socks with black boots and black hair with broken bear ears. She had a evil smile that slid across her face.

"Here I am, Puppet," she said.

"Mom," Haru said, "what happened to you?"

"I don't know," she said not really caring, "I just somehow became like this. Wait, why would you care? I don't even know you."

"What?" Haru said, "What do you mean you don't know me?"

"I never have seen you before in my life," she said, "Endo has told me so much about you and now here you are. I can't wait till it's time."

"Time for wha-?" Aphmau's mouth was covered by Bonbon's hand.

"Shh," BonBon said, "It's nothing. You don't need to know. Puppet, come on. We have to go."

"No," Haru said, "Miss, if you don't know me, then what is you're name?"

"Plushtrap," she said.

Haru's eyes widened. He backed away from Endo and Plushtrap. He breathed heavy.

"That means..., " Haru said, "That means that he's coming?"

"Yes, he is," Endo said, "Now, me and Plushtrap have something to finish. Bye-bye."

Endo and Plushtrap then disappeared. Haru fell on his knees. He didn't know how to react. He felt sad, mad and a little happy for some reason.

"Puppet-kun," Chika said running up to him and hugging him, "You need to stop running away or one day you'll get hurt."

"That day is coming soon," Haru said.

"He's right," Bonbon said walking up to the two, "If Endo has Plushtrap, who knows how many more she might have. She might even have him already."

"Guys," Aphmau said, "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Aphmau-senpai," Chika said, "Chika-chan and the others will go back now."

The whole group walked back to Aphmau's house. When they got there, they all sat down on the couch and stayed silent. Aphmau didn't like it, so she grabbed the news paper. Her eyes widened as she read it.

News Paper: "The mascots from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have been missing since two days ago. We reviewed someone that somehow knows everything about this. He said 'I remember seeing them leave. They wanted to go see the world, but they made a big mistake. No one is safe anymore.' We hope that if you find them, you bring them back. Mean while, the maker of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been inspired by this to make a horror pizzaria called Fazbear Fright. We still need to make sure that it's scary enough, but not to scary. We are hoping that a night guard could check it out. We already have the main mascot called Springtrap and we just need to see if he works. If your looking for a job, come over to Fazbear Fright today."

"Guys," Aphmau said, "how would you feel if there's another Freddy Pizza Place?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Freddy said, "And we would go there and somehow not kill anyone."

"Well," Aphmau said, "there's now something called Fazbear Fright because you're mascots are missing and this inspired the maker of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It said in the paper that they need a nightguard, but I wonder what will happen if they had more then on."

"Aphmau," Clair said, "do we have to?"

"Do you want David to die again?" Aphmau said.

"No," Clair said, "Fine, I'll help, but you better not try to scare me while we're there."

"Okay," Aphmau said grabbing her phone and typing in a number and holding it up to her ear.

The group waited for someone to answer.

Phone: "Hello? Hello, hello?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. See you next time.  
**

 **Bye!**


	4. Purple Guy and Foxy's Atitude

**Here we go!**

* * *

"Uh, can I help you?" said the guy on the phone.

"Yes," Aphmau said, "I'd like to apply at Fazbear Fright. Is it still open?"

"Yep," said the guy, "Are you okay with starting tonight?"

"Yeah," Aphmau said, "Is that all you need?"

"Yeah," the guy said, "We just hope you don't get to scared. Anyway, bye."

"Bye," Aphmau said hanging up, "Guys, I'm going to Freddy Scared Place right now and I'm are going to check those cameras so then we'll know where to look."

"Aphmau," Haru said, "let me come with you."

"But they won't let you in," Aphmau said, "Unless you can disappear, you can't come."

"Okay," Haru said.

Suddenly, Haru disappeared into thin air.

"Okay," Aphmau said, "you can come now."

"Okay," Haru said reappearing at the door, "Let's go."

Aphmau and Haru left the house. They walked for a while until they found a building that looked like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but it looked old. Haru quickly disappeared before they walked inside and they saw a man at the desk.

"Sir," Aphmau said.

"Sup," the man said.

"Hi," Aphmau said, "I called here to apply and I wanted to know if I could have a quick check on the cameras."

"Sure," the man said standing up, "Follow me."

Aphmau and Haru followed the man to a room with no doors, one window and no flashlight for once. Aphmau checked the cameras.

"Sir," Aphmau said, "do you have any old videos from when this was a pizza place?"

"Sure," the man said walking, "Follow me."

Aphmau and Haru followed him again to the main office. It had a TV in it. The man then put a disc in the TV and showed both of them or "just" Aphmau what happened long ago.

"Sir," Aphmau said, "may we watch this alone?"

"Sure," the man said leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Let's do this," Haru said becoming visible and walking to the TV, "So, let's see how they left the building."

"Okay," Aphmau said walking to the TV as well, "I'll pause it when you say that I should. Tell me if you notice something."

Aphmau grabbed the remote and pressed play on the TV. It showed all the cameras of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from not long ago. It showed all of the anamatranex around the security room. Suddenly, a scream of the anamatranex was hear. It showed them all falling and screaming.

"Wait, stop," Haru said as Aphmau paused and he pointed to one spot on the TV, "look."

Aphmau looked close. It was a man that wore a security guard suit, but it was purple, his eyes were white and his hair was also purple.

"Who the heck?" Aphmau said, "Why is someone in the pizza place?"

"I don't kno-... Wait, they're gone," Haru said as Aphmau pressed play and the anamatranex ran out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "Oh, Crud. If they left, they can hurt everybody. If they're out there, they can make everyone in the world a mascot. Wait, the man is moving. He's in the back room. Wait, what's that golden bunny doing there? The mans getting into it? Another guy, but I'm guessing he's the real guard there. Okay, he left. The bunny is moving now. Uh, is blood meant to be there?"

Suddenly, the man inside the bunny screamed like heck. The video stopped.

"Haru," Aphmau said, "that man. He's stuck in there. Do you know him by any chance?"

"Yeah," he said, "His name is Purple Guy. He's been at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ever since the shooting there. He works for Endo. He's also one of the shooters."

"So," she said, "if we work here, we can catch him and get payed? Win-win."

"Aphmau," he said, "this is serious. If he goes out into the world, who knows what he'll do. We start tonight, okay? This job is going to need more then just us. We need everyone to come and help."

"Got it," Aphmau said as the two left the room and the building with everything they needed.

The two then came home. Everyone was on the couch waiting.

"Guys," Haru said walking into the living room, "we found out why they left. Purple Guy is back."

"No~!" Chika said in a baby voice, "Chika-chan doesn't want Purplly-tan to come back."

"You gave him a nickname?" Toy Chika said, "Chika-chan is crazy."

"Chika-chan gives everyone nicknames, ChiChi-sama," Chika said.

"Alright, mate," Foxy said to Haru, "We're all listening. What do we do?"

"We need all of you guys to break into the pizza plac-," Haru said.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!" Freddy said, "Continue."

"Okay?" Haru said, "Anyway, can you guys break into the old pizza place and help us find him?"

"Aye, mate," Foxy said, "Aphmau-senpai, there's something I need to ask you. How old are you? Me and Chika-chan have been wondering that for a while."

"I'm 16," Aphmau said, "I remember when I was five and I met you guys. Best day ever. So, how old are you guys?"

"Chika-chan is 15," Chika said, "Foxy-senpai is 14, Bonbon-kun is 15, Fredbear-chan is 13, ChiChi-sama is 14, Freddy-chan is 17, Mangle-sama is 16, Puppet-kun is 16, Balloon Boy-tan is 14, and Bonnie-kun is 26. Oh, and Clair-senpai is 25."

"Foxy?" Aphmau said, "Your 14? You look older."

"I get that a lot," Foxy said, "Not many people notice this, but Chika-chan is taller then me. Here, we'll show you."

Chika and Foxy stood up and went back-to-back with each other. It was like Chika was Foxy from another universe. Aphmau looked closely. She put her hand on Foxy's head and moved it across his head. She then stopped when it stopped at Chika's head. Chika was taller by 2 1/4 inches.

"Wow," Aphmau said, "Foxy, your short. Your almost as tall as me."

"I know," Foxy said as him and Chika sat down.

"I guess I couldn't tell because you baby Chika so much," Aphmau said.

"I don't baby him," Foxy said, "I just protect him more then others. I'm sworn to help him in anything he needs. I know when I go to far when he tells me."

"Yeah," Chika said, "Chika-chan doesn't feel baby-like ether. He's taller then Foxy-senpai. Wait, am I saying what babying means right? Last time I heard Robert-kun say that Aphmau was his star, I thought he meant that he does whatever she wants or she burns him."

"No, Chika," Aphmau said, "You weren't saying it right. Babying is when you treat someone like they can't do anything on they're own."

"Oh," Chika said, "Wait, if none of us knew what that was, how do you know, Foxy-senpai?"

"Huh?" Foxy said, "Oh, I just, um... just a hunch. I just just guessing. Lucky guess."

"Okay?" Aphmau said, "Anyway, what do you wanna do till tonight? Ooh, there's a fireworks show tonight."

"I love fireworks," Foxy said.

"What are those?" Chika said, "And how do you know what that is? You acting really strange, Foxy-senpai. Chika-chan doesn't like it."

"I don't know what those are," Foxy said, "I, uh, just think they're cool because they have the word fire in it. Anyway, Aphmau, where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the left," Aphmau said.

"Thanks," Foxy said as he walked upstairs and made a door sound with... a door.

"What's a bathroom again, Bonnie-kun?" Chika said.

"I'm not saying that again," David said.

"Aphmau-senpai," Chika said, "Chika-chan is worried. Foxy-senpai always told Chika-chan that he was smarter and that Foxy-senpai was dumber. What do you think is going on with him?"

"I'll go check," Aphmau said as she left and walked up the stairs.

Aphmau saw the bathroom door open with the lights off. She heard something coming from one of the rooms. She opened the door and saw a blanket with hooks and pirate hats on it.

"Foxy?" Aphmau said walking up to the blanket, which was making sniffling noise, "Are you sick? Your sniffling a lot."

"I'm fine, Aphmau-senpai," Foxy said.

"Why do you call me that?" Aphmau asked, "Is it because Chika calls you that?"

"I want that name to last while it can," Foxy said.

"What are you talking about?" Aphmau said, "It's not like Chika's going to stop calling me that."

"I know," Foxy said, "but soon he won't have any words to say it."

"What?" Aphmau said confused.

"Wow," Foxy said standing up and leaving the blanket on the floor, "I am thirsty. I'm gonna go down stairs and get a drink, if that's okay."

"Go ahead," Aphmau said as Foxy left the room.

 _That was weird. What is going on with him? I've only known him for a while, but I can tell that he's not like this._

Aphmau walked downstairs following Foxy, who was on his way to the kitchen.

"Aphmau-senpai," Chika said walking up to her as she came to the end of the stairs, "what did he say?"

"He said something about you not having anymore words to call me senpai. I don't know what he means though."

"Cika-chan doesn't like this at all," Chika said walking to the kitchen where Foxy was holding a glass of water, "Foxy-senpai, what do you mean I won't have any words to call Aphmau-senpai senpai anymore?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Chika-chan," Foxy said looking away from him.

"Foxy-senpai," Chika said, "you can trust me. If you want, we can go somewhere else to tal-."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, okay?!" Foxy said getting angry and looking back at Chika, "Just leave me alone."

Chika walked away from the angry Fox to Aphmau.

"I think he's mad at me, Aphmau-senpai," Chika said, "I makes me scared."

"Aphmau-senpai, I'll be upstairs," Foxy said as he walked up stairs to the room.

"Puppet-kun," Chika said running to the couch, "can you go upstairs and see why Foxy-senpai is being a grump-butt?"

"Sure," Haru said standing up and disappearing, "Marionette style."

The group then heard footsteps running upstairs and quietly closing a door.

"That works too," Chika said, "Chika-chan forgot he could do that."

 **What happens in the room.**

Haru was inside the room behind Foxy, who was under the blanket again. He saw Foxy writing something on a piece of paper. Haru started to read it.

 _Dear Chika:  
_

 _I'm sorry for this, but I have to go. I know you'll miss me, but I'm a danger to you._

 _I was the reason you died 11 years ago, was because of me. Me and you always played together as kids and you always saved me, yet I couldn't even save you once.  
_

 _Once you were dead, I felt really bad. So I let the shooters kill me. I walked up to them and told them to shoot me. Once they did, I thought we'd be in Heaven together. When I was shot, that was the last time I smiled ever._

 _Then, I found myself alone in a dark room covered with a fabric and a Fox robot. I hid in the room for days, laying in that one corner. Then, I met Endo. She helped me get back on my feet. After a while, she had to go and I thought I would be alone again. After she left, I heard a cry from the stage. When I came to the stage, I saw you. Then it turned out that I wasn't alone anymore._

 _From: Foxy-senpai._

 _Goodbye, Zane._

Haru's eyes grew wide. He quickly ran out of the room by going threw the door and ran downstairs and reappearing.

"Guys," Haru said panting, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

"Puppet-kun," Chika said, "tell me. I need to know if somethings bothering him."

"I'm sorry, Chika," Haru said, "I really am, but I just can't tell you. I think he should. You'll know tonight."

Haru then walked pass Chika and sat on the couch.

Aphmau thought to herself. _What are those two hiding?_ _I wish I knew. I want to help them._

 **Later that night, midnight.  
**

Everyone was asleep, but not Foxy. He quickly got up quietly, put the note on Chika's desk next to his bed and walked out the door.

"How are you a danger to him?" Haru said to Foxy in the hallway, "You've always helped him. How can you not help him now?"

"It's none of you're business," Foxy said walking away.

"You've known him before you died," Haru said grabbing Foxy's shoulder, "Foxy, running away won't help. I'm not going to let you."

"Puppet-kun," Foxy said turning around and facing the black haired boy, "I know your worried. I know Aphmau's worried, but I just can't stay here and let someone die because of me. I rather live off the streets and eat roadkill."

The tow looked into each others eyes. Haru's eyes had fear while Foxy's had sadness. They became silent. Suddenly, the door from the room where Foxy left opened and David saw the two standing there silent.

"Am I interrupting something?" David said.

Haru and foxy looked at David and went back into their rooms. David went back to his bed. That night, Foxy thought about what Haru said. He knew he should stay, but he also needed to go. He decided to take the note, rip it up and just stay for a while. After he did that, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	5. A Deathful Memory

**The next day:**

APHMAU-SENPAI!" Chika opened the door to Aphmau's room and started jumping on her bed, "WAKE UP! ROBBY-KUN WON'T STOP SINGING THE SAME SONG AND IT'S DRIVING CHIKA-CHAN AND THE OTHERS MAD!"

"What does the song sound like?" Aphmau groaned.

"Deck the halls with bell of holly," Chika started singing off key.

"It's a Christmas song," Aphmau said, "It's Christmas time again. "Wait, is there snow outside?"

"No," Chika said, "Chika-chan only sees white stuff covering the whole city. We're being attacked by frosting!"

"That's snow," Aphmau said, "You know rain? Snow is just like that, but it's cold and ice. It also give you a chance to make your own ice-cream and have snowball fights."

"You fight the frosting?" Chika tilted his head.

"It's snow and no," Aphmau said, "You grab the snow and you throw it at your friends. It's so much fun."

"APHMAU, WHERE ARE THE SHOVELS!?" Robbert yelled from downstairs.

"They should be in the pantry," Aphmau yelled back.

"What are shovels?" Chika asked.

"You have to be 18 to buy one," Aphmau said getting out of bed, "Now, get out. I'm going get ready for the day."

"Okay," Chika left the room and closed the door and ran downstairs to the others.

"Alright, men," Roberts said, "line up."

"Yes, sir," Chika, Foxy, Haru, Balloon Boy, BonBon, David, Toy Freddy and Freddy.

"You guys are going to take these shovels and go shovel the drive way and and roof.

"I'll get roof," Foxy said as the group went outside.

"How do you use these?" Balloon Boy asked.

"I think you scoop something up and put it somewhere else," Haru said.

"Oh," BonBon said, "So, it isn't a swag hat."

"Let's just get started," Freddy said, "Foxy, you sure you want the roof?"

"Yeah," Foxy said as he was already on the roof shoveling all the snow on Toy Freddy, "I'm good."

"Okay," Freddy said.

And the boys got to work.

 **1 hour later.**

"Looks good to me," Chika said as the group finally clean the drive-way and the roof.

"It's so clean," Freddy said.

"Foxy, you need some help getting down?" BonBon asked.

"Nope," Foxy said as he jumped down onto the snow.

"Show off," Toy Freddy said.

"Don't you mean 'snow' off?" Haru said making a pun and laughing.

"No," BonBon threw a snowball at Haru's face, making him fall on the ground.

Suddenly, Haru did the same, but it hit, Balloon Boy. Then Balloon boy his Chika and then Chika hit David and David hit Freddy and Freddy his Toy Freddy and Toy Freddy hit Foxy.

"Wrong choice, bud," Chika said as the group stopped to see Foxy's reaction.

"I'll let you go with a warning," Foxy said walking to the back of the house.

"Why is he going back there?" Toy Freddy asked.

Suddenly, snowballs started flying everywhere from the back of the house.

"Okay, stop," Chika laughed as the snowballs stopped.

Foxy then came walking calmly back to the group.

"You meanie," Freddy punched Foxy shoulder playfully.

"Part of my charm," Foxy said still with no smile and... so charm.

Suddenly, it started snowing.

"THE FROSTING HAS ALREADY TAKEN OVER THE HEAVENS!?" Chika yelled.

"It's snow," Foxy said.

"Oh, okay," Chika said.

"Guys, I'm freezing," Freddy said shaking, "Let's go back inside."

"Okay," Toy Freddy said as the group started walking.

Suddenly, Chika fell on the ground.

"Chika-chan," Foxy said as he started shaking Chika, but it wasn't working, "Get up!"

"Chika, come on," Freddy said joining.

"Don't fail on me now, bro," David said as he join as well.

"I'll go get Aphmau," BonBon said running in the house.

"Please be okay," Toy Freddy shook him too.

"It's happening," Foxy said.

"What?" David said.

"Never mind," Foxy said, "Let's just get him inside."

Foxy picked Chika up and ran back inside with everyone else. When they got inside, they quickly sat him on the couch.

"Is Chika-kun okay?" toy Chika said.

"We don't know," David said, "He just fell."

"We need to get him to the hospital," Aphmau said, "Foxy, get in the car with him."

"Okay," Foxy said grabbing Chika again and bringing him to the car out front.

Aphmau followed and the three drove away. Aphmau called 911 on her phone and told them they'll be there soon. When they got there, the doctors already had a stretcher for Chika. They carried him onto it and they started running to a room. Aphmau and Foxy ran with with them until they got to the room. They had to wait outside and feel stressed out. Foxy sat down on a bench bouncing his knee and looking down at the ground with his hands folded.

"Foxy," Aphmau said, "you've been acting a little off. It's going to be okay, alright? Maybe Chika just needs to drink more water. I had this happen to me once when I was in grade school. You don't need to be nervous."

"Ma'am," said a doctor coming out of the room.

"How is he?" Aphmau asked.

"Well," the doctor said, "we did some skin samples just to make sure he was okay."

"So he can come home?" Aphmau asked.

"No," the doctor said, "He has cancer."

Foxy raised his head and looked at the doctor.

"He doesn't have long to live," the doctor said, "He's going to die sometime soon. You have about 30 minutes."

Foxy stood up and walked to the doctor. He grabbed his coat and looked at him in the eye.

"You liar," Foxy said, "You really think we'll believe that crap!?"

"Foxy, stop," Aphmau pulled Foxy away, "Are you okay, doctor?"

"I'm fine," the doctor said, "This happens a lot when we tell someone that someone they love is dying. You can come see him now."

"Thank you," Aphmau said.

The other doctors left the room.

"You can go talk to him alone," Aphmau said to Foxy, "I'll be out here."

"Thanks," Foxy said walking into the room and standing next to Chika's bed.

"Foxy-senpai?" Chika said with a weak voice.

"Chika-chan," Foxy said kneeling down next to him, "I'm getting you outta here. We're going home now."

"Don't do this again," Chika said, "I know who you are, Foxy-senapi. Chika-chan has known all along. Chika-chan has always wanted to tell you, but he was scared to. He didn't want you to work even harder for me. I love you, baby brother."

"You knew I was your brother this whole time?" Foxy asked, "If only we spent more time together. We never found our family like Puppet-kun. I don't even remember our last name."

"I do," Chika said, "I remember everything about you."

 ***flash back***

A car drove up in the drive way. Two people came out. One with black hair and a woman and the other with strawberry-blond hair and was about three. They walked into a house. The three year old had a backpack on his back. Him and the woman looked nothing alike.

"Zane," the woman said, "come here."

A kid about four years old came to the door where the woman and the three year old was. His hair was black and he had a mean look on his face.

"This is your new brother," the woman said, "He just adopted him. Zane, meet Charlie."

"H-h-hello," the three year old tried to talk.

"Whatever," the four year old walked away.

*A few weeks later, at preschool*

"Big brother!" Charlie ran up to Zane and hugged him.

"Don't call me that," Zane said pushing him away.

Charlie hung his head as he walked outside the school. Suddenly, a couple of five year old boys came up to Charlie and surrounded him.

"Give me your lunch," said the boys.

"N-no," Charlie said.

"Do it now or I'll hurt you," said one boy.

"What are you gonna do if we take it anyway?" said another.

"Are you going to cry?" said another.

Charlie had tears in his eyes. The boys laughed.

"Someone help me," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, one of the boys fell over. They all looked around and saw Zane.

"Zane?" Charlie said.

"What was that for?" said the boy that fell over.

"For fun," Zane said as he walked clover to the boys.

The boys ran off screaming. Charlie was safe.

"You okay, baby brother?" Zane helped Charlie up.

"Thank you, Zane!" Charlie said hugging him.

 ***not flash back***

Ever since that day, I helped you. I realized that you are my brother. And then when we met again at Freddy's, you helped. You paid me back right from the started. You didn't have to do anything. Being with you again is enough."

Suddenly, a fast beeping sound was heard.

"I'm going now," Chika said, "Goodbye, Charlie."

"Wait, no," Foxy said as the beeping got faster, "Don't leave now! Zane!"

Suddenly, the beeping stopped. Foxy shook Chika.

"Zane?" Foxy said in a braking voice, "Zane. Zane! Get up, you idiot. Don't go! Stay! NOO!"

Foxy cried as he held Chika's hand tight. His cries were heard from outside the room.

"Foxy," Aphmau said.

Foxy looked behind him and saw Aphmau.

"Is he...?" Aphmau said.

Foxy ran to Aphmau and hugged her and continued to cry. Aphmau hugged him back.

"Foxy," Aphmau said, "We have to go. Come on."

Aphmau and Foxy left the hospital. They drove back to the house. When they got to the house, they went inside and sat on the couch.

"Is he okay?" BonBon asked.

There was a silents in the room. The only sound that were heard was the sound of tea being poured. Aphmau brought over a tray of cups of tea. She handed one to Foxy. Everyone else grabbed their own.

"Foxy," David said, "this mabye isn't the right time, but when you said 'it's happening', what did you mean?"

"I... guess now he's gone, I could tell someone," Foxy said.

"We're listening," Clair said.

"A while ago, Chika saved me from everything that tried to hurt me," Foxy said, "He always saved me and he never let me get hurt. But I never saved him."

 ***flash back***

Here at Freddy's, someone is having a birthday. There were cake and presents and fun.

"Happy birthday, Zan-," Charlie couldn't finish, for a group of shooters came.

They started shooting people. Zane grabbed Charlie's hand and hid him under the table.

"Stay here," Zane said.

"Big Brother?" Charlie reached out his hand.

Suddenly, a shooter shot Zane. Charlie's eye widened. As Zane fell, he turned his head to Charlie and smiled. And just like that, he died. Charlie screamed (like Airmen from AOT). Charlie ran out to Zane, but while he did that, he tripped and fell on a knife, making him lose his hand and poke his eye. He was about to get up, when a shooter shot him. And now he's dead.

 ***not flash back***

"Whoa," Mangle widened her eyes.

"I'm not done yet," Foxy said.

 ***flash back***

* * *

 **Sorry if I ruined your emotions. Find out why Foxy is a grump face in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Charlie

**Sorry for the late update. Here you go. Warning, there's a few spoilers in this chapter for the upcoming stories, so it you guys know what I'm trying to do, don't say it in the comments. Just say that you know, okay? Thank you! Enjoy.**

* * *

Charlie woke up. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't tell what he was looking at. All he saw was black. Nothing but black. He sat up and blinked hard. When he opened his eyes, still black. He reached his hands around him and tried to feel something, but all he felt was the brick floor he was sitting on. He looked around the dark, creepy place. Still not even a hint of light. Just black.

"Wow," he said shaking, "Hell sure is boring. I expected more... light. Like some fire."

Suddenly, as he was searching around him, he saw a little bit of light appear. He stood up and started to walk to it. I soon became brighter as he walked to it. Suddenly, it turned into a crack. Like there was two walls that had a crack in between. Suddenly, he stopped at a curtain. He moved it and he saw a place that looked very modern. He walked out into the room. He saw that there wasn't many lights. It was so dark. He suddenly heard a little song playing with sounds of shoes and wires moving and hitting the ground. He looked around again and noticed a door. He started walking to it until the song became louder and the sounds of wires and shoes became louder. He stopped and looked around him. When he looked behind him, he saw long legs connected with a tutu and a body and a frightening face. The eyes were closed and the mouth was open. The figure was about 7.5 feet tall. He quickly ran to the door. He opened it and found himself in another room with blinking lights and wires shooting out sparks. He saw another figure. It looked like a bear that was 7.7 feet tall. He ran from it and found another door. He opened it and saw a room with no lights at all. He walked forward and slipped on a round thing on the ground. He picked it up as he stood up and felt it. It felt like a flashlight. He looked for a button and pushed it. It only went on for one second. He pushed it again and it did it again, but this time, he looked forward and saw another figure. It looked like... well, he didn't know. I looked like a weird head with weird ears and a weird human body with big feet. He was afraid. He walked slowly forward. He heard metal feet stomping on the ground. He went a little faster till he flashed the light again and found a vent. He didn't know what to do but run to it. So he did and he ended up being in a room with weird heads, two other vents, and two buttons on each side of the room with widows next to them. Each button had a symbol on it. Two had a lightning bolts on it and two had a sunshine on it. After he finished crawling threw the tiny vent, he looked at the buttons and wondered what they did. He first clicked on the light button and saw that it lit up the room he was just in. It showed only a stage though. Once he let go, he clicked the lightning bolt button and in made a sound that sounded like a metal dropping from a high place and like what it sounded like when power went out in those type of movies. He was startled. He clicked the other light button and it showed a stage too, but nothing was on it. He moved away from the widow. Scared and not thinking, he decided to go down the third vent. He crawled threw and stared his way. He then heard a female voice saying "Motion triggered in the vent". He went quicker threw the vent till he reached the end. He crawled out and saw a bigger window with other smaller buttons and two dolls. He walked in and noticed two buttons that looked like the others from the other room. He didn't click them though. He was too afraid. He didn't see a way out. Only the vent behind him where he came from. He was confused, scared, alone, all those bad things. He didn't know what to do but cry. He started and couldn't stop. It was like when you first start smoking. He knew he could, but he continued silently. He wanted his mom back, is father, and most of all, Zane. He wanted his big brother back. The one who always helped him in these things. Then heard a soft voice.

"Don't be sad, child. It's alright. If you're scared, you can come with me."

Charlie looked up and saw a woman with a grey skirt, a black and wight shirt, and a black, wight, and grey hair. Charlie gasped and backed up from her in fear until he hit the wall. She came closer. The short boy whimpered and breathed heavy.

"G-g-...get a-away," Charlie said as he tried to backup more into the wall.

"It's okay," the woman said as she came even closer. Suddenly, she hugged him.

Charlie tried to wiggle his way out of her arms, but she was stronger them him. He gave up and just stood there with arms around him. He felt like she was just trying to trick him and then stab him when he was off guard. He didn't understand. How could Hell have someone this nice to him?

"I know you're scared, but it's alright," she said letting him go and making eye contact with him. She saw tears drip down his face as they looked at each other. "Come with me somewhere. I want to show you something."

She grabbed his hand and they both started walking to the other side of the wall. They were almost about to run into the wall. Charlie tried to stop, but she kept going. Suddenly, they both walked threw the wall into another room. He was freaked out. They kept walking until they found a door. They walked into the room and found five other figures. All they saw was a bit of color. The woman saw a light switch and turned the light on. Charlie looked at where the figures were and saw none other then Freddy 'N' Friends from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The woman closed the door and locked it. Charlie let go of her hand and tried to open the door, but he couldn't. The woman looked at him until he gave up on opening it.

"Where is he?!" Charlie asked. "Where's Zane? Where's my brother? He should be here."

"You mean the black haired one?" the woman said, "He'll come soon. Since we're waiting, I thought I'd help your with arm and eye."

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Then why is there a puddle of blood on the ground coming from you?"

Charlie looked down and saw blood drip from his arm and face. He then noticed that he couldn't see with his left right eye and that his left hand... wasn't there.

"He can help with that," she said pointing to Foxy the Pirate.

"How can he help?" Charlie asked.

The woman took his hand and pulled him to Foxy until Foxy was only a inch away. Foxy was sitting down broken. Charlie walked up to him and touched his face. He felt bad for the children who loved him. Foxy was always Charlie's favorite. Charlie tapped on his shoulder. Foxy's eyes opened slowly. His right eye was missing and his right hand wasn't there. He had a hook as his left hand instead of a hand.

"We're like the same people," Charlie said, "We both have only one had, or... hook. It'd we weird if me and him combined bodies and we'd have what we need in one body."

"Why can't that happen?" said the woman.

Suddenly, Foxy screamed at Charlie's face. Charlie was shocked and fell backwards. His head it the hard floor and he was knocked out.

A while later.

Charlie woke up from his long sleep. His vision was blurry. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what happened to him. He was confused. He thought he just got dizzy, or better yet, this whole thing would be a nightmare. Everything. Zane dying, him dying, waking up in this place, the woman, Foxy screaming in his face, all just a dream. Once his vision went back to normal, he saw that he was still in the place where Freddy 'N' Friends were broken, but instead up being on the ground near the door, he was facing the door near the wall. He looked around and saw the woman looking at him leaning on the wall. He also saw that Foxy wasn't there anymore.

"How do you feel?" said the woman.

Charlie looked at her again and stood up saying, "I feel better."

"I'm glad, Foxy," the woman said.

"'Foxy'?" Charlie asked, "My names Charlie, not Foxy."

"You sure about that?" the woman said, "Look at your hand."

Charlie did so and he saw that it wasn't a hand or a little limb without a hand, but a hook. He gasped. He then noticed he wasn't wearing his other outfit, but a long, ripped up coat, pirate boots, ripped jeans, and a eye patch on his right eye. He then saw a red line dropped down his face. It was long, but still short. It was his hair. Longer and dark red instead of blond. Charlie hung his head. He saw his reflection on the floor and didn't recognize the person, yet he knew it was him. He didn't know who he was. He could barley remember what happened before since he hit his head. He looked at the woman once more.

"W-what are you?" he asked.

"I'm your helper through this land of hatred. My name is... Endo. I'm the one who keeps everything safe in this place and everything the way it should be."

"What do you mean 'hatred'?" Charlie asked the woman in black and white. "Where am I? I only remember... this is gonna sound crazy... but I only remember dying. How can I still be alive?"

"You have lots of questions, don't you?" Endo giggled at the small boy. Oh, well. At least I know you're curious about this place. So, I already saw you walking around, so I guess I don't have to show you this place. But I still want you to meat someone you can earlier yesterday. Follow me."

Endo opened the closet door and started walking back to the building. Not knowing wither he should stay with the the other broken anamatranex, he quickly sprinted to her and and was soon able to walk next to her. He felt a little unsafe, but he still was more scared of those anamatranex screaming at him again. They walked for a short period of time until they made it to some sort of elevator. They both went in and started to go up once the doors closed. A great silence started once it started moving. Charlie felt a little awkward. He didn't know if he should ask her something or just keep the silence. When they were at the top, they entered a dark hall way with a chair in the middle of it for some reason. Charlie was confused. Why would there be a random chair?

To be Continued...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for not posting in a LONG time. Please like, comments and favorite. (I almost typed subscribe)!  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
